Green Eyed Monster
by Camaya.lives.on
Summary: This is before Cam's death. Jealous takes a toll on this couple, can they make through. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone just wanted to introduce myself to the fanfiction world. Hello! I'm Girlygirld, I know its weird it's a long story. Anyway, longtime reader first time writer. And you may know me as Guest Danielle. That's besides the point now on with the show.

*Degrassi*

P.S. I don't own it, but I wish

Maya: Hey Cam

Cam: Hey yourself

(kiss)

Maya: Promise You won't be mad

Cam: (raises an eyebrow) what would make me mad

Maya: Just promise

Cam: Promise

Maya: you know how Mr. Simpson said we can play prom if Zig raise his grade in bio

Cam: Yeah

Maya: well he asked if I could tutor him and I said yes

Cam: When

Maya: Today

Cam: where

Maya: my house since my parents are in Vancouver

Cam: so your going to be alone with the guy you kissed and I just supposed to be okay with it

Maya: Cam I thought we were over that

Cam: I was.. I am its just I don't want anyone to take you away from me

Maya: you never have to worry about that

(kiss)

Cam: sorry I was so jealous

Maya: its okay, you don't think I'm jealous when Ali and you are in your tutoring session

Cam: You never have to worry about that

(famous camaya kiss)

*Degrassi*

Let me know if I should finish I can today


	2. Tutoring Sesssion

Zig: sorry to interrupt

then don't Cam thought

Maya: no problem, what's up

Zig: I just wanted to know what time you want me to come over

Maya: around 5

Zig: okay I'll bring the snacks

Maya: okay

Zig: See you then

Maya: Bye

Cam: hey you want to come over tonight

Maya: sure what time

Cam: five

Maya: I promise I'll come over right after you come home from tutoring

Cam: alright I'll be done by like 7

(warning bell rings)

Maya: I'll see tonight

Cam: alright

*degrassi*

At Maya's house

Maya: so a genotype is a biological inherited gene

Zig: and a phenotype is a physical inherited inherited gene

Maya: correct next question

Zig: uhhhh can't we have a break

Maya: sure so I have a mission for you Zigmund Novak if you chose to accept it

Zig: sure what is it

Maya: See I need your help cam and I have our two month anniversary is coming up and I want to take Cam dancing but I can't dance

Zig: and you want me to teach you

Maya: please

Zig: sure

Music is playing Maya and Zig are slow dancing close together

Zig: Maya can I ask you a question

Maya: sure

Zig why are with cam

Maya: because he's perfect

Zig: he is just like you, just not for you

Maya: what do you mean

Zig: I'm not over you I want to be with you

Zig kisses her Maya pushes him

Maya: get out of my house

Zig what

Maya: get out

Zig leaves Maya calls cam. The phone rings to voicemail.

Maya: hey Cam uhh I'll be over early bye


	3. Cam and Ali

*Meanwhile with Cam and Ali*

Cam was waiting for Ali when she came in crying

"Ready to get to work" Ali said trying to hide her tears. Cam saw the she was hurt and was genuinely concerned if his friend was okay. He always secretly had a crush on her but he liked Maya a lot more.

"What's wrong, what happened" Cam asked

"Dallas I caught him cheating" Ali said. I know there not dating but they are in my story.) Cam gave her a tight hug. "He's a jerk that doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." Cam said trying to be comforting. "Thanks Cam, Maya's really luck to have you." Ali said

"Thanks its nice to hear especially now." Cam said.

"Why what's wrong" Ali asked. Genuinely puzzled as to why Cam didn't know that already.

"Maya is tutoring that guy she kissed and I'm pretty sure they're doing it again."

"Don't you trust Maya"

"I do I think I really don't know"

"Well if you're pretty sure they're doing something why do you do something too."

"Like what"

"This" Ali said kissing Cam

In Cam's head:

What am I doing? Come on Cam stop, what would Maya say. It's not like she is really caring what you think right now she and Zig are probably dong a lot more. No you trust Maya. Come on Saunders this is wrong you know it is. Then why does it feel so right though.

"You hot, I'm hot maybe we should continue but with less clothing." Ali said seductively.

*Degrassi at like 8*

"Thanks Cam we should do this again" Ali said

"Uhh I got to go Maya is probably freaking out she was supposed to come to my house." Cam said

"Alright bye" Ali said

AN: okay tell me what you think and what I should change and a special to ROxy roXY. I love your new story. Readers should really check it out highly recommended


	4. Coming Home

While Cam was walking home he was in deep thought.

Cam's thoughts:

How can I be so stupid, I had sex with Ali. How could I do this to Maya, she trust me. I should say trusted me, because she wont when I tell her what happened. I still can't believe I did that. How can I just give somebody something that important Maya and I were each others first for everything. We were supposed to be each others first time.

How can I be so stupid?

By the time came was done he didn't realized he was home. He opened the door and saw Maya sitting on the couch.

Cam: Hey Maya

Maya: where were you, and why didn't you answer your phone

Cam: Tutoring, I was busy, and how long have you been here

Maya: two hours I was worried

Cam: I'm alright

Maya: good but we have to talk

Cam: about what

Maya: while I was tutoring Zig he kissed me

Cam: I'm going to kill him

Maya: wait when he kissed me it felt gross and weird and then I realized that there is no one like you, and how I'm lucky to have you

Cam: what are you saying

Maya: Cam I think we should have sex

AN: Okay I know its short but come on I update twice a day. LOL. PS to Kayla Crystal I update for you, you should update for me, LOL. You too Springtimelover27. Thanks if I get more reviews I'll probably update today. What can I say no life, but really it was a snow day lol.


	5. Reciving Message

Hello to the people who are reading this. I see that I have very few reviews so after this I want some of you to give me some pointers as to changes I should make. Or if you hate what I'm writing tell me why. But please let's keep the cursing to a minimum. And for all my friends who are reading this its been 3 days since I cursed :p. Now on with the fic.

*Degrassi*

Cam's POV

Cam's thoughts

Did I hear right? Did she say she might want to have sex with me. How cam I be such a douche. I should have trusted her. Zig kissed her and she pushed him off. Ali kisses me and then we have sex. Trust that's the thing I didn't have in Maya. And now I see that that's what she has in me and she deserves the same.

"Cam are you okay" Maya asked me concerned.

"Yeah, but rare you sure" I asked hoping she would change her mind.

"yeah one hundred percent, but if your not then-"

"I just don't want to do it now maybe when we're older."

"Sure that's okay, for now I guess well have to stick to this"

Maya kisses Cam.

"I'm definitely okay with doing that but maybe we should practice a little bit more" I stated

"Yeah I'm free now if you want"

"I want"

"Great"

It turns to full out make out session

*Degrassi*

One week later at school

NO One's POV

Ali: Cam we got to talk

Cam: Sure, Maya will you give us a minute

Maya: Sure

Cam: what's up

Ali: I'm pregnant


	6. Authors note

Hey guys so over 500 people read my story but only 6 review. And I really want your advice. The reviews are kind of sending me mixed messages. I can't tell if you like them or hate them. So if any of you wonderful over 500 viewers want to review I would love that or if you could give me ideas of what my next chapter could be that would be wonderful too. Don't worry I'll give you credit. And if you're a guest just state your name and I'll pick my top 5 then let the rest of you ohh so wonderful views can decide the next chapter. A little collaboration action, lol.

-girlygirld


	7. CH 6 News

Hey guys, sorry I've been so MIA but I wanted to look at other stories I promise it will never take this long again, I hope. LOL. But Actually I'm really committed to this story. I know a lot of us are missing Cam, I know I have. I found something that will help Wingin' It. It's a TV show that Dylan and Demetrius(sorry if I misspelled the name) star in before Degrassi. Its really good. Any way I know she thinks I forgot but I didn't Id like to give a special shout out to just-a-story. I absolutely love your idea. You guys should totally read her story What A Smile Can't Hide, its amazing. Now, on with the story.

"Your what" Cam asked hopeful he heard her wrong.

"I'm pregnant, you know as in having a baby"

"I know what pregnant means. Are you sure?" Cam asked yet again hopeful for a different responds.

"Yes I'm sure, I took three early pregnancy test and they all came out positive. But I'm going to the clinic after school." Ali said annoyed at Cam.

"Ah, alright do you want me to come with?" Cam asked trying to help. While still being confused.

"No, I need to be alone to think besides, don't you have a girlfriend to think about"

"Yeah if your pregnant I think we'll have to call her my ex"

"Didn't she cheat on you?"

"No apparently she's the loyal companion and I'm the cheating snake." Cam said sad that he didn't trust his girlfriend from the start.

"I'll come over your billet house after I come from the doctor. Cool with you?"

"yeah sure Maya has band practice and an audition to study for so you can come then."

"Cool see you then, and tell anyone"

"wasn't planning on it"

*Degrassi*

Cam was at his house when Maya stoped by

Maya knocked on Cams door

"Who is it?"

"I'll give you a hint she sweet, funny, adorable-"

"Selena Gomez" Cam said while opening the door.

"No, the even cuter me"

"See that was my second choice" Cam and Maya laughed at Cam's are you doing here I thought you had band practice?"

"It got cancelled because Mo got detention for making out with Marisol in the garden, so I came to surprise you, so surprise." Maya said in an enthused voice

"Well you probably want to rehearse for you audition so you should probably get going"

"I wanted to see you and plus I have plenty of time to practice. I also wanted to check up on you, you seemed a out of it today in class."

"I'm alright I'm just nervous abut the big game, with it being the first one since spring break and all"

"Well maybe I can distress you. Make Out Sess to the rescue"

"I would love to but my billet parents are here and there still upset about last time they caught us" am said trying to make an excuse.

"uhh okay Ill be right back gotta use the little girls room" Maya went to the bathroom adjoined to his room.

While Maya was in the bathroom a knock came from Cam's bedroom door

"who is it?"

"Its Ali" Cam opens the door

"hey come back in a minute Maya's here"

"What I thought she had practice or something were is she?"

"Bathroom"

" Girls take forever in the bathroom, I'll just tell you then results then come back so we can discuss it. I'm….Pregnant. Your going to be a dad Cam"

"He's what" They both turn around to see a shocked and hurt Maya

So what do you think? Next chapter will be what happened at the Clinic with Ali. Please R&R. Peace, 3, and Camaya. Bye


	8. Ali and Maya

*At Ali's appointment*

Nurse: Alliah Bhendari

Ali: That's Me

Nurse: Okay you can follow me to the exam room

Ali: Okay

*2 minutes later*

Doctor: Okay Ali you're here for a pregnancy test

Ali: Yes

Doctor: Okay if you can just fill this cup leave it in the cabinetthen come back in the room We'll have the results in about 20 minutes

Ali: OK

*20 minutes later*

Doctor: Ali you are not pregnant

Ali: thank you

Doctor: No problem have a nice day

Ali: thanks you too

Ali's thoughts:

I'm not pregnant. I know I should be happy about it, but I was kinda glad. Sometimes it feels like I have no one who will accept me and love me unconditionally. And this baby was the one I thought could do it. I better go tell Cam.

*Later*

Ali: Cam I'm pregnant, your going to be a dad.

Maya: he's going to be what.

Maya POV

"I'll let you guys talk." Ali says as she exits the room. Clearly noticing this is going to be a big fight.

"Maya I can explain…"Cam starts but I cut him off.

"You had sex with Ali" I said with a mixture of hurt and rage in my voice.

" Yes but-"

"When" Although I didn't want to hear the answer

"About a little over a week. But she was upset and hurting so I comforted her. But it meant nothing"

"You cheated on me last week! How could you do I mean that little to you that you had sex with someone else?"

"Don't go there with the whole you cheated on me thing. Were you thinking about me when you cheated on me with Zig."

"Really are we back to that again"

"Yeah its back to that again do you know how bad you hurt me?

"1 We we're broken up. 2 Zig made me feel good when you made me feel like crap. 3 I only kissed him. 4 You say I hurt you multiply that by 10"

"I know I'm sorry can we just move on?"

Was he serious?

"Are you kidding me, you have to be joking. You're having a baby with Ali"

"So you can't forgive me?"

"I don't know Cam I need some time to think"

A/N: Okay so I know I promised no more MIA but I am really missing Camaya. So I thought we could have Camaya Day! Its were all us Camaya shippers write/update our stories. For more info PM me. Spread it around. Idk when I'll post again will post a update schedule on my bio. Okay till next time F&F R&R and spread Camaya Day. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Maya entered her home running straight to her room sobbing. Katie noticed her sister crying and went to check on her gouged sister.

Katie: hey chicken little whats wrong

Maya showed Katie her phone

**_16 missed calls My Cheesy _**

_Katie laughed at her little sisters nickname for her boyfriend_

_**6 unread texts**_

_**My Cheesy: My I'm SRRY :(**_

_**My Cheesy: My Ali was just a rebound it ment nothin **_

_**My Cheesy: I need u now more thn evr**_

_**My Cheesy: I get it u need space but i need u **_

_**My Cheesy: meet me 2mrrw at the garden**_

_**My Cheesy: I love**_** u**

Katie: what happened what did Cam do with Ali

Maya: Cam cheated on me. He said said that he didn't mean to it just happened

Katie: that jerk kissed Ali

maya collapsed in tears

Maya: no... the... had sex... Ali's...Ali's pregnant with Cam

Katie: when

Maya: last week he said

Katie stood up ready to go kill Cam and Ali

Maya: where are you going

Katie: to give those two a lesson on what it feels like to have there private parts not so private

Maya: no ill just deal it at school

Katie: okay but don't expect anyone not to get their ass beat

* * *

Ok so no know its not the best but my computer broke I now have to use my iPhone and I got nails for the first time. Okay I just wanted a sister moment cuz my cousin who's like my sister is back in town so yay next chapter is Ali's Pov. and ill be updating more regularly so see me bio for more info lol tht rhymed


	10. Srry

Okay so I am the worst author ever and holiday make so yay for this and in honor camaya day which I forgot and I made up there will be an 3 chapter post tomorrow. An a hugorific (really big) thanks to msleahbeah3236 for rememberiholt he holiday when I forgot lol I present u with the highest honor in my honnor cabniet the honor of niceness


	11. Chapter 11

the next morning

* * *

Cam POV

Cams thoughts

I'm meeting Maya today I really hope she shows up. I mean she knows it was a mistake, right? I mean come on new can get through this. We can get through anything. We said we be each others first and last. That means we will be there for each other no matter what. Here she comes with... KATIE! Oh god Katie's going to rip me to shreds don't look scared Saunders. Maybe she is meeting Jake. Well her goes nothing.

Cam: Maya lo...

(smack)

Katie: look here Saunders I don't think meant to be a douche or even meant to have sex. i think you just have been on crack or something because you broke my sisters heart and forgot that I would beat the crap out of you and if you think for one mi...

Maya: I got it from here Katie thanks

(Katie leaves)

Cam: Maya look I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And I'm sorry for what us now happening but I can't undo it and I hope you can give me another chance

Maya: Cam I forgiyuk you for all things that happend even for having sex with Ali. But I can't give you another chance I'm sorry.

Cam: Maya..

Maya: bye

(maya walks off)

(Cam runs and bumps into Ali)

Ali: woah cam whats wrong

Cam yells: what's wrong, what's wrong you being pregnant is whats wrong. God I should have never had sex with you I had the prettiest, smartest, most thoughtful girl in thts world and I through that all away when I had sex with a slut like you .

Ali: I can't believe you said that to me you took advantage of me I was upset and you took that as opportunity to get back at Maya so shut up and keep your voice down people are staring

Cam: I'm sorry look can we talk at lunch

Ali okay bye cam

* * *

Hey lovely readers I bet you thought I forgot about you but I didn't ha ha. Anyway the next to chapters are on their way so brb.


End file.
